TU HIJO ES MIO POR LO TANTO ERES MIO POTTER
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: HARRY CANSADO DE TODO DECIDE TENER UN HIJO PERO SI HUBIERA IMAGINADO LO QUE ESTO LE TRAERÍA LO HUBIERA PENSADO MEJOR O TAL VEZ NO


Tu hijo es mío por lo tanto tú eres mío Potter

Harto de las relaciones fallidas decide tener un bebé el único problema es que la poción que Snape le dio era una que Draco había hecho por cualquier cosa que pasara en la guerra y no pudiera tener hijos la cual le ayudaría.

Snape la vio que tenía su nombre del rubio pero pensó que la había preparado y le puso su nombre como cuando estudiaba con él así que la combino con la esencia de Harry sin imaginar el revuelo que iba a causar ya que esto formaba al hijo de los dos rivales.

-Como he llegado a todo esto así todo empezó desde el torneo de los tres magos cuando Cedric me besó delante de todos pidiéndome que fueras novios lo malo fue que después de que acabo el torneo el termino conmigo.

Meses después de iniciar mi quinto año me llegó una carta de él pidiéndome perdón pero ya era demasiado tarde ya me había herido, y las cosas no mejoraron ya que todos los y las que se me acercaban era solo por mi fama y dinero hasta ginny a la cual veía como mía hermana menor al terminar el colegio me aleje de todos me volví jugador profesional de quiddich.

Después de pensarlo mucho decidí tener un bebe esa era una gran idea o eso pensé en ese momento nunca imagine que vida cambiaría tanto -Y que más paso papi- le sonrió al pequeño niño que lo veía con ojos soñadores

Caminaba por los pasillos de su antiguo colegió se dirige a las mazmorras toca la puerta se abre.

-Potter no tubo suficiente cuando estuvo en el colegió-el chico sonrió después de la guerra afianzo su amistad con el severo profesor después de salvarlo tantas veces y al ayudarlo a no morir por la mordida de nagini había hecho una costumbre visitarlo cada mes le lleva un pastel de zarzamoras con chocolate su favorito descubrió eso en una de tantas platicas de su madre se lo dio y desde ahí se hizo fanático de ese postre.

-Severus me he decidido-el profesor suspiro-Sabes que hay una posibilidad de quedar embarazado a la primera pero la misma de no hacerlo-Lo se me los has dicho pero si no lo logro lo volveré a intentar-Puedes buscar a alguien-Lo único que buscan es al héroe no a mí-el ojinegro hizo un mueca él lo sabía si el de una forma se había vuelto famoso por la cercanía con el chico.

Fueron al laboratorio donde término de prepararla solo le faltaba otra con la cual complementarla había una que había hecho su ahijado la mezclo porque sabe que es tan bueno como el en posiciones se la dio para que se la tomara.

Dos meses después en una de sus acostumbradas visitas de su ahijado platicaron intercambiaron ideas lo ayudo hacer algunas pociones al acomodarlas el rubio fruncido el ceño-Padrino la poción que puse aquí donde esta-¿Porque?-preguntó-Esta poción la hice con mi esencia por si ocurría un accidente en la guerra-el pelinegro se llevó las manos a la cara debió imaginarlo cuando ese mocoso se inmiscuye lo imposible pasa-Draco siéntate tenemos que hablar.

Una hora después de haberle explicado lo sucedido el profesor lo veía expectante ya que no había dicho nada se levantó se dirigió a la chimenea-Adonde vas Draco-No es obvio padrino por lo que es mío-desapareció por las llamas verdes.

Al llegar a su destino se sorprendió pues la última que vio la antigua mansión Black era oscura y tenebrosa pero ahora las paredes están pintadas de color champagne cortinas claras haciendo contraste la renovación le quedo muy bien se veía tan acogedora que nadie pensaría que era una mansión oscura un pequeño elfo apareció.

-A que debo el honor joven amo Malfoy-Kreacher donde esta Harry-El amo está arriba en el baño no se siente bien-miro hacia arriba.

-Trae un te de menta fruta picada y unos sándwich Kreacher desde hoy no dejaras pasadas a nadie que no sea yo entendiste mi querido Harry espera mi bebe y no quiero que nadie lo moleste-Como el amo ordene-desapareció y el rubio subió con toda la elegancia que un Malfoy es capaz.

Los últimos días han sido horribles las náuseas y mareos son constantes se levantó despacio-Se sientes bien-volteo rápido mala idea pues las náuseas lo atacaron de nuevo esos brazos fuertes lo levantaron con suavidad se lavó la cara y la boca.

-Malfoy que haces aquí-Tenemos que hablar-De qué-Recuerdas la poción que te dio mi padrino pues fue mezclada con mi esencia-el moreno proceso lo dicho y entristeció él lo quería de vuelta el rubio vio su mirada triste.

-Harry quiero al bebé pero también te quiero a ti sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí he visto cómo te has alejado de todos he ido a todos tus partidos para estar cerca de ti suena tonto pero era la única manera que no me alejaras-.

El moreno lo veía-Sabes que todos me buscan por mi fama y dinero-Bueno lamentó romper tus ilusiones Potter pero yo soy un Malfoy y tengo mucho dinero el tuyo no me interesa-Enserio no te interesa mi dinero entonces que es lo que te interesa-le dijo con una sonrisa-Oh fácil tu cuerpo además tu hijo es mío así que eso te hace mío-el moreno rompió en risas a lo que en rubio sonrió.

-Vamos necesitas comer-el elfo ya había dejado la bandeja-Toma el té de menta te ayudara con las náuseas-lo sentó para que tomara lo cual le asentó el estómago y comiera lo que le trajeron.

-La mansión se ve muy diferente-Si no quise deshacerme de ella Sirius la adoraba aunque estuviera oscura así que unos cambios estaría bien-Me gusta quieres venir conmigo vamos a platicar a un lugar más tranquilo-Bueno vamos-.

Llegaron al destino una casita hermosa en la playa-Te gusta-el asintió se sentaron en una mesa bajo las palmeras-Como le vas a hacer con el equipo-Bueno tengo todo cubierto al entrenador no le caigo muy bien ya que cuando hice las pruebas le gane el puesto a su hijo ahora que cumplí cuatro años en el equipo me dijo que ahora su hijo será titular así que le tome la palabra-Sabes que se hará un revuelo cuando se sepa que no juegas-Bueno ese es su problema no mío-el rubio sonrió Harry a veces es tan slytherin.

-Cásate con migo además como te dije no me importa tu dinero ni fama la de un Malfoy es suficiente-Bueno no es como si pudiera negarme no, eres el padre de mi bebé y feo no eres-el ojigris sonreía sabia cuando el moreno bromeaba con él entre ellos había una química especial una relación amor odio.

A Harry le gusta el rubio pero desde que rompió con Cedric no quiso sufrir pero como el rubio nunca dijo nada pensó que era correspondido la propuesta lo hacía muy feliz.

-Es hermoso nunca he estado en una playa-el rubio frunció el ceño lo tomo de la mano lo llevo a la orilla del mar-Si me aceptas prometo que ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé les faltara nada-Aceptó-se dieron un suave beso.

-¿Que te parecería vivir aquí?-Lo dices en serio-el asintió-Bueno me encanta la idea-¿Quieres ir por tu ropa o compramos aquí nueva?-Mejor nueva que sea ligera y más grande ya que no voy a caber voy a estar gordo-Te verás hermoso llevando a nuestro hijo tu eres muy sexy quiero verte con pancita-el ojiverde empezó a reírse.

Una semana después el rubio entraba en Grimmaul Placer el elfo lo recibe-Kreacher toda la correspondencia de sus fans la dejas aquí solo la de gringotts y el ministerio la mandas a mi casa en la playa entendido-el elfo asintió.

-Si la sangre sucia y los wesel quieren ver a Harry le dices que no esta no me dejas entrar no quiero que tomen nada mi futuro esposo no necesita que lo molesten-Como el amo ordene-el rubio se fue dejando a un contento elfo.

-Kreacher mantén la mansión impecable Harry la dejo hermosa luciendo como debe ser no me decepciones-Por supuesto ama el joven amo encontró alguien a su nivel-cambio las protecciones para no dejarlos entrar.

Después de tratar unos asuntos de sus negocios llego para encontrar a su prometido dormido en el sillón el cual transfiguró en una cama donde se a cómodo a su lado cambiándolo con unas pijamas ligeras por el calor.

Los siguientes dos meses su relación se fortaleció los ojos de Harry brillaban y tenían una ternura que nunca había visto el rubio sabía que eran felices hace unos días fueron a visitar a su madre para darle la noticia la cual la hizo muy feliz les mostró las antiguas cosa de Draco la cuna le gusto a Harry que acomodaron en el cuarto para el bebé.

La chimenea crepito apareciendo una feliz rubia futura abuela-Madre buenas tardes-Draco no seas tan formal-Cissa como estas-Bien querido vine para que vayamos a la mansión Black en el ático hay cosas de cuando mi primo era bebé talvez quieras algunas cosas-Eso sería genial vamos-los tres se dirigieron a la mansión al llegar-Wow pero que le paso está muy bonita-Te gusta le hice los cambios pensando en Sirius-Te aseguró que le hubiera encantando-dijo la rubia.

En el ático había cosas de su padrino pero también cosas que pertenecieron a Harry las cuales se llevó Draco ya que había varias fotos donde su amor se veía muy tierno montando a un enorme perro negro encontraron un retrato de Sirius y Régulos cuando iban en Hogwarts el cual Narcisa colocó en el salón y otro que colocaría en su mansión para hablar con ellos.

-Harry -Dime Cissa-¿Quiero que me ayudes a redecorar la mansión Malfoy ya no quiero que sea tan lúgubre después de lo que hiciste con este lugar eres el indicado-¡Estas segura!-Por supuesto va a ser parte de la familia y la mansión también van a vivir con él bebe-Ok-.

Esa noche llegaron a su casita en la playa se fueron a cambiar Harry se acercó a Draco se puso de puntitas le dio un beso al cual respondió caminaron despacio sin dejar de besarse se fueron acomodando en la cama el rubio se recargo en sus brazos para no aplastarlo se besaron un buen rato siguió besando su torso lamios y le soplo a sus pezones sensibles lo vio retorcerse gimió siguió su camino se detuvo dónde empieza a redondearse su estómago el cual acaricio y dio varios besos de mariposa siguió besando sus muslos interiores se apodero de la erección del moreno disfrutándola cual dulce a lo cual gimió y se retorció los gemidos se intensificaron-Dra...Draco me vengo-Hazlo amor-gritando su nombre el rubio lamio hasta la última gota unto sus dedos con lubricante para preparar al ojiverde.

Se introdujo despacio quería que disfrutara y no lo quería lastimar la embestidas eran deliciosas la calidez de su amor lo envolvía Harry se abrazó a su cuello "te amo" le dijo varias veces "yo también" dijo el rubio.

Han pasado dos meses en los que Draco está feliz por la buena relacione que hay entre su madre y su amor Harry ha estado redecorando la mansión apenas termino habían decido casarse cuando la terminara de decorar pues ahí se realizaría la ceremonia.

Aún que el ojiverde no lo sabía había un gran revuelo ya que todos se preguntaban porque no estaba jugando ya que su equipo de ser el mejor andaba mal pues el hijo del entrenador no es bueno y él ni siquiera está en la banca el puesto del entrenador está en riesgo ya que varios jugadores del equipo hablaron del coraje que le tenía el entrenador a Harry solo porque es mejor que su hijo el rubio solo echaba los periódicos al fuego para que su amor no se molestara con las tonterías que escriben.

Por otro lado tanto granger como los Weasley han buscado a Harry pero no los ha dejado Kreacher pasar diciendo que su amo no está y nadie pues pasar mientras el no este.

Hoy es el día más feliz para Draco hoy se unía al hombre que ama le va dar un hijo y también lo ama que más puede pedir.

Severus llega a la mansión n pero se congela a unos pasos de entrar-Pasa Severus que te parecen los cambios-dijo una sonriente rubia.

-Cissa esto no es un cambio es una metamorfosis-viendo a todos lados las paredes en color claro alfombras beige y blancas las cortinas de finas telas en tonos claros también se ve tan iluminada.

-¿Y qué dijo Lucius?-Ya lo conoces Severus no le gustan los cambia pero no ha salido del despacho-dijo son una sonrisa sospechosa el moreno fue al despacho abrió la puerta quedo magnífico las paredes están decoradas con fina madera de caoba talladas con serpientes en movimiento una alfombra color terracota un gran sillón café dos sillones frente al fuego color chocolate una gran escritorio caoba oscuro con finos tallados del emblema de los Malfoy un gran sillón giratorio de piel café oscuro.

-Lucius esto es-cerrando la puerta al entrar-Estupendo-el otro levanto la ceja-Vamos Severus no me gustan los cambios pero se reconocer cuando son buenos y son duda mi hierno hizo un trabajo excelente-No imagine que Potter tuviera esa habilidad-Me hubieras oído cuando Narcisa me informó que estaba remodelando la mansión me regrese de Rusia de inmediato pero esos manipuladores de Draco y Cissa lo primero que me enseñaron fue el despachó-el moreno se río como buenos slytherin sabían que después de ver el resultado de este lugar no pondría quejas.

Todos reunidos en el jardín los invitados habían muchos pero los que esperaban ansiosos Theo con Neville Blaise con Luna los gemelos Weasley la profesora McGonagal el profesor Flicks Hagrid sabían que su amigo era feliz tenia lo que más quería una familia la música se oyó un orgulloso Remus Lupin lleva a su cachorro para entregarlo a su nueva vida se veía tan hermoso con su pancita de seis meses su túnica blanca lo hacía verse tan tierno al final del camino de flores un guapo Draco Malfoy espera a su amor.

Los votos fueron más emotivos que a todos se les salían las lágrimas de emoción.

-Harry estamos-

-Felices que seas feliz-

-Siempre supimos-

-Que esto pasaría-termino el otro gemelo.

-Son siempre así-le susurro el rubio el asintió-Vaya Draco pensé llorarías tu amor por los rincones de la mansión-Gracias pero lo buenos deseosos Pansy-Oh pero Draco-Pansy cielo lo no lo molestes-dijo Fred al rodearla por la cintura.

-Así que ya encontraste quien te aguante-Hey-Draco cielo no la molestes sufriente tiene con Fred-el gemelo hizo pucheros.

-Harry estoy tan feliz que inicias una nueva vida feliz-Lo soy Remus y tú me alegró que aceptaras a Severus-Yo también somos felices-viendo donde está el moreno con Lucius Narcisa y un pequeño de pelo negro con ojos dorados de tres años-El pequeño Spencer esta enorme-Si gracias a la poción de Severus no se convertirá solo tiene la fuerza y los instintos y tu como lo llevas-La espalda me está matando estoy enorme pero Draco siempre dice que me veo hermoso-Es normal cachorro en mi último trimestre tenía un humor pésimo no aguantaba los tobillos pero cuando los tienes en tus manos se te olvida todo-mientras le acaricia la panza.

A lo lejos lo ve Severus-Ya falta tan poco para que nazca que no puedo esperar-dijo la rubia-Remus también esta emocionado-Es lógico es el hijo de su mejor amigo ahora siente que ya cumplió con Potter-hablo Lucius-Solo espero que mi nieto no sea como su papa-Suerte con eso Lucius dime qué posibilidad hay que Potter terminara embarazado de tu hijo sin siquiera estar juntos-Por merlín estoy condenado-los dos magos se reían y menor no entendía de que se ríen.

La pareja se veía tan enamorada bailando alrededor de ellos bailan sus amigos intercambiaron parejas varios sonreían cuando los gemelos bailaron con Harry rodeándolo mientras sobaban su panza.

Casi a la media noche Draco se llevó a dormir a Harry ya está muy cansado lo desnudo y metió a la bañera para que se relajara su cuerpo tallando suave dándole masajes en su panza la espalda baja se secaron pusieron las pijamas se durmieron.

El ojiverde había cumplido hace unos días siete meses y medio visitaron esa semana a sus suegros Lucius salió de su despacho pues oyó un gritó pero se supone que no había nadie ya que se habían ido a Londres mágico llego a las escaleras cuando vio a su hierno doblado de dolor en medio de la escaleras se acercó.

-Harry que paso-Se me rompió la fuente-entre dientes el rubio palideció mando al elfo a llamar a los medid magos ya que habían quedado en tenerlo en casa para evitar se acosados.

Draco y Cissa compran unos juguetes para el nuevo integrante un elfo apareció-Amo Draco ama Narcisa el amo Harry está el labor-el rubio desapareció de inmediato ella pago y desapareció.

Draco subió corriendo para ver a su amor al entrar su padre lo tenía agarrado de la mano el tomo su lugar.

-Como estas-Me duele-Señor Malfoy prepárese para pujar está casi listo-afirmo el medí mago-Cuando le diga puje fuerte respire relájese-el dolor lo hizo apretar fuerte la mano de Draco solo hizo una mueca.

Mientras afuera esperaban Lucius Narcisa Remus Severus el pequeño Spencer los gemelos que llegaron nada más les informo Remus solo oían los gritos del moreno.

-Vamos señor Malfoy el ultimo casi está afuera-así lo hizo oyó el llanto de un bebé-Harry cielo estas mejor-Siiiiii-grito-Oh cielos señor Malfoy puje viene otro-el medí mago se estremeció al ser fulminado por el ojiverde las cosas empezaron a vibrar por suerte el otro bebe salió rápido.

Afuera oyeron los gritos del moreno-Pero que incompetentes son-se acercaron Lucius fue el primero en abrir la imagen nunca se la imagino Draco cargando una manta suponía que con su nieto mientras el lindo moreno lea grita a los medí magos que están arrinconados, la imagen es un poco cómica ya que todos los tres medí magos son altos fuertes y su hierno les llega al hombro y mas finito pero su aura nada que ver con su pinta.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo el rubio mayor-Nada solo estos incompetentes que no me dijeron que eran dos puedes creerlo dos y no lo sabían-gritó el patriarca de los Malfoy se sorprendió pero se sobrepuso tomo al su hierno de los hombros lo giró.

-Harry descansa acabas de dar a luz a dos bebés yo me encargo de todo-no muy feliz pero asintió.

Ya en la cama recostado y un poco adolorido pudo ver mejor a sus dos hermosos bebés rubios de ojos verdes con los rasgos de los dos combinados -Mis nietos son hermosos-la rubia dijo mientras carga a uno de los rubios el moreno acariciaba su carita contaba sus pequeños deditos de pies y manitas Draco había cargado al otro bebé haciendo lo mismo.

Lucius entro-¿Querido que pasó?-Según que en la exploración solo se veía un solo bebé el otro siempre estuvo oculto incompetentes-mascullo eso último-Bueno al menos heredaron los ojos y no ese horrible cabello-Salieron con el cabello rubio pero todavía no sabemos si es Potter o no-le sonrió con inocencia mientras el rubio mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada Draco decidió cambiar el tema si no terminaría bien.

-Padre carga a tus nietos los primeros gemelos en la familia Malfoy-Tienes razón hijo-Bueno Potter tu siempre haciendo lo imposible-Gracias por el alago Severus-sonrieron amistosos-Porque son tan pequeños papi-Mi amor todos los bebes son pequeños tú eras igual-el menor asintió a lo dicho por el castaño.

Ya recuperado Harry unos días después todos los amigos se reunieron en la mansión Malfoy para conocer oficialmente a los bebés las palabras del moreno fueron ciertas el cabello fue rubio pero todo el cabello Potter aunque se veían muy bonitos a pesar de que Lucius se quejó del cabello de sus nietos le encanta acariciárselos su hijo le dijo que esa es la cualidad del pelo de ellos que es muy suave.

Lucius había tomado la costumbre de robaste a sus nietos en la tarde en su habitación de música donde les tocaba el piano el moreno apreciaba mucho que su suegro tuviera esos detalles con sus hijos

El revuelo que causo la noticia que Harry Potter se había casado y ahora tenía dos hijos de Draco Malfoy todos querían fotos de la boda los niños empezaron a llegar desde ahorita propuestas de matrimonio a lo que el moreno tiro todas las cartas al fuego siendo muy claro sus hijos se casarían enamorados no por contrato los rubios sabían que contradecir al ojiverde cuando se trata de su familia no era buena idea además su esposo estaba de acuerdo.

Ya que el ama al moreno con todas sus fuerzas nunca le quitaría a sus hijos esa oportunidad de amar, de amar como lo hace él en este momento ya que sus tres ojiverdes lo son todo.

-Entonces papi así fue como llegamos con ustedes-Si mi niño-le dijo al pequeño rubio que acomodo en su cama mientras su gemelo bosteza a su lado en la otra cama dejándolos para que duerman-Hasta mañana duerman bien-les dio un beso en sus cabecitas.

En la puerta ve a su rubio esposo sonriendo mientras sus niños se duermen al cerrar la puerta lo toma de la cintura caminan a su habitación se besan como siempre desnudos se acarician-Otra vez les contaste nuestra historia-Si ya sabes cómo son Antares y Orión les encanta oírla sobre todo cuando peleábamos en la escuela-Recuerdo esos tiempos te veías tan sexy enojado-No hacías otra cosa que hacerme enojar-Culpable-sonríe se besan.

Las caricias lentas sobre las pieles los existan-Dra...Dra...co-Mmmm-Tengo que decirte algo importante-Dime que pasa-mientras besa su estómago-Vamos a ser papás otra vez-se levantó rápido para verlo directo a los ojos, el ojiverde podía ver la emoción palpable en ellos-Lo dices en serio-Me lo confirmo el sanador hoy-Te sientes mal-Draco solo me sentí un poco mareado por eso fui me dijo que estoy bien los síntomas normales-Ya les dijiste a los niños-No querías que tu fueras el primero en saberlo-Me haces tan feliz amor-se amaron toda la noche.

En el desayuno reunidos sus suegros su amado esposo sus niños de ocho años-Tengo algo que decirles algo importante-Que pasa papi-Todo bien-Si mis amores solo fui al sanador-Estas enfermo papi-Te sientes mal-No estoy bien-dijo para tranquilizarlos de que se ponían así eran peor que Draco de sobre protector ya era mucho decir.

-Estoy bien solo que en unos meses van a tener un hermanito-Siiiiii-gritaron contentos los pequeños rubios a felicidades a los dos-lo abrazo la rubia-Gracias Cissa-No las des-Tú has traído felicidad a esta familia-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry-vio a su suegro darle una palmada en el hombro-Felicidades-De nada Lucius-.

Lucius ve a sus nietos jugando a su hijo abrazando a Harry mientras le soba la panza no puede más que estar agradecido con su hierno desde que reapareció en la vida de su hijo lo ha llenado de felicidad primero con los gemelos todos estos años de risas y alegrías ahora un nuevo bebé un nuevo Malfoy en ellos ve cumplido su sueño de tener una familia grande también ve la felicidad en su esposa muchos se lo han dicho desde que llegaron los gemelos se ven más felices y jóvenes como no serlo cuando solo hay alegrías en tu vida.

Este embarazo también fue tranquilo ya que no solo su hijo estuvo al pendiente del ojiverde si no sus nietos también lo curioso fue que los antojos los tuvo Draco los más extraños pepinos con mermelada de zarzamora.

En estos momentos estaba recibiendo a Theo y Neville con sus dos hijos que se llevan bien con sus nietos-Como esta Harry-pregunto Nev-Bien Draco esta con el los sanadores lo monitorean más o menos en unas dos horas dijeron los doctores que llegaban los bebes-los guio donde su esposa Severus y Remus esperan el matrimonio Weasley-Parkinson avisaron que llegaban mañana y George llegaría más tarde.

Remus veía feliz su cachorro seria padre de nuevo sabía que tenía una bonita familia que era pleno al principio cuando Severus llegó le contó lo que había pasado con lo del embarazo se shockeo igual que su pareja sabía que las cosas no sería fáciles por la historia de ellos en el pasado le sorprendió saber unas semanas después que ya vivían juntos fueron invitados a la casa en la playa llego junto con su hijo el cual corría feliz por la arena mientras los 4 platican de cómo se adaptan las cosas sorprendentemente el amor que va fortaleciendo su relación se dio cuenta que eran el uno para el otro los meses pasaron al igual que los años y son tan felices como lo es él con su hijo y Severus.

El sanador llego a ellos informándole que podían pasar al entrar vieron que Draco cargaba dos bultitos mientras a Harry lo terminaba de revisar el otro sanador ya una vez libre el moreno extendió los brazos para recibir a sus hijos los destapó sonrió eran hermosos piel tan blanca sus rasgos combinados los ojos grises como los de Draco y el cabello negro.

-Insisto Potter siempre haciendo lo imposible los primeros Malfoy pelinegros a son río a Severus-Culpable-su rubio lo beso-Haber no los acaparen quiero cargar a mis nietos-dijo el rubio quitándole se los de los brazos poniendo uno en los de su esposa y otro él.

A Lucius no le interesaba si eran rubios o no lo único que quería es que estuvieran sanos ya no podía pasar lo que ellos pasaron al perder a dos pero con su hierno eso no pasaba tenía otros dos y si venían más el sería feliz como lo era también su amada Narcisa estaba radiante con su nuevo nieto sus miradas se cruzaron con una pequeña sonrisa lo supieron sus vidas ya estaban completas ellos tenían cuatro nietos su hijo era un hombre feliz con el amor de su vida ellos estarían para que sus nietos también lo fueran por fin la familia Malfoy-Potter florecía llena de amor alegría rodeado de buenos amigos.

Fin.


End file.
